Deep like your eyes
by Bambi's Logic
Summary: Sacha a subitement disparu durant la nuit. Rachid, Iris et Pikachu ne comprennent pas. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le mystérieux papier que lui a remis Miaouss un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi ? Suite à un mail équivoque de son fils, Délia Ketchum est paniquée, et fait resurgir un passé qu'elle a tant voulu oublier, et par la même un complot qui va ébranler sa famille entière.


I FEEL HOME - _Satoshi_

Jadielle est l'une des plus grandes villes de Kantô. Située à l'extrême ouest, elle constitue un carrefour d'importance entre la région, le plateau indigo et Johto. C'est ici que vous avez débarqué ce matin, après une longue marche depuis Carmin-sur-mer. Après avoir terminé en quart de final à la ligue d'Unys et déjoué un peu par hasard les plans de domination de la Team Plasma, Iris, Rachid et toi-même, Sacha, avez pris la décision de revenir en ta région natale afin de l'explorer à nouveau. Vous aviez pris la décision de rejoindre tout d'abord Bourg-Palette, afin d'y saluer ta mère, mais pour l'heure, vous prenez un peu de repos, abattus par l'écrasante chaleur qui régnait en ce début d'été. Iris se pâme sur un transat, tandis que Rachid, harassé, cherche désespérément l'ombre sous la petite pergola du Centre Pokémon. Tu te contentes de rester assis à une table sous le parasol, sirotant distraitement un soda tout en contemplant les Pokémons jouer un peu plus loin dans l'herbe grasse. Tu aimes avoir chaud, mais tu dois bien avouer que là, c'est un peu trop. Accablé, tu passes ta main sur tout front sur lequel perle un peu de transpiration, avant d'avaler une grande gorgée de cola bien frais, la dernière. Dépité, tu entreprends de touiller les glaçons au fond du verre, ne sachant si tu devais aller en rechercher un.

«_ Arrête ce bruit Sacha c'est désagréable_ » Marmonna Iris en lui adressant un signe de la main excédé.

Soupirant, tu poses la paille et te lève en t'étirant. La chaleur au soleil est encore plus suffocante, tu rentres et disparait à l'intérieur. Iris te fixe un longtemps moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus te voir, et la jeune fille semblait se demander si elle t'avait vexée. A l'intérieur, à l'ombre du comptoir, Miaouss t'interpelle d'un « pss » significatif.

Le soleil descend lentement derrière une mer de nuages, les teignant d'une belle lueur d'incendie. Le ciel touche l'horizon en la démarcation dentelée que formait les arbres aux loin, et c'est sur cette cassure nette que se focalise éperdument ton regard. Tu es assis à même le sol tapissé d'une herbe fraiche, les genoux ramenés contre ta poitrine. Pour une fois, tu savoures une inhabituelle solitude, ayant laissé tes compagnons de route et Pokémons dans la chambre que vous occupez au centre Pokémon. Tu silles comme pour la première fois, étourdi dans ta contemplation. Le pourpre du firmament dessine d'étranges reflets dans ton regard ambré, empreint d'une gravité toute particulière. Toute l'espièglerie qui fait ton caractère semble s'être éclipsée derrière un voile de doute. Dans ta main droite tu serres en effet un morceau de papier froissé, roulé en une boule compacte. Tu mets tant de force à la maintenir ainsi que ton bras entier en tremblait. Tu ne te rappelles pas de la dernière fois où tu t'es trouvé dans un tel état, et d'ailleurs, tu doutes franchement d'avoir déjà ressenti un tel sentiment, avec une telle intensité. Ta gorge est serrée comme par une angoisse lancinante et des images un peu floues se bousculent dans ta tête. Qu'est ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ce soir ? Tout devrait pourtant aller pour le mieux, tu te sens au plus haut de ta forme, tes Pokémons suffisent à te combler par leur enthousiasme. Jamais tu ne t'étais senti aussi proche de ton but, et pourtant, ce petit mot glissé dans le creux de ta main, dans un mouvement vif et discret de Miaouss, quelques heures auparavant, avaient suffi à immiscer une ombre au creux de ce tableau des plus parfait. Le Pokémon s'était avancé avec un regard brillant que tu avais l'impression de connaitre, pour te tendre le feuillet et disparaitre aussitôt, sans que personne à part toi ne remarque sa présence. Et sur le mot… Les dents serrées, tu fais mine de jeter la boulette dans la pente qui se déroule à tes pieds, sans parvenir à le faire. Ton poing demeure irrémédiablement fermé sur ce précieux papier. Las, tu lâches un soupire et te laisse tomber en arrière, les mains ramenée sous la nuque, laissant l'objet de tes émois gire sur ton torse. Devais-tu en parler à Pikachu ? Tu ne sais même pas, que pourrait-il bien en penser ? Tu n'es même pas sûr de toi. Et puis… D'un geste vif, tu déplies le papier pour le lire à nouveau, et t'assurer que tu ne te fais pas des idées. Non pas de doutes. Il est bien écrit, de manière brouillonne et dans une écriture aigüe sous une adresse dactylographiée.

« _Viens seul_ »

Quand la tête s'arrête jamais de marcher, quand les pourquoi et comment fusent toute la journée. Tu es juste triste, sans trop savoir pourquoi, juste malheureux devant ce simple papier, ce nom si redouté, cette adresse et ce simple petit mot qui sonne comme un avertissement. Et tu en trembles, tu en pleurerais de cette incertitude qui te bouffe le cœur depuis deux heures, à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Partir, seul sans rien dire, ou bien rester, juste se taire et oublier, jeter le papier, le brûler, le déchirer. Juste effacer tout ça, est-ce que tu peux le faire ? En as-tu la force et l'envie ? Rejeter tout ce qui ne t'as en somme ne t'a jamais manqué, mais pourtant qui laisse un grand vide dans le fond de ton cœur. Alors tu souffles, encore, et immédiatement les larmes te montent aux yeux. C'est des larmes de rages, de chagrin, des larmes de tout et de rien à la fois, ça vient mouiller tes joues et rouler dans ton cou dans une humidité poisseuse. La nuit aura bientôt finie de tomber, le soleil s'est déjà noyé. Tes paupières gonflées retombent sur tes yeux brûlants.

Les étoiles pétillent au-dessus de toi. D'un revers de la main, tu balayes ta casquette qui t'empêche de les contempler. En fin de compte, tu ne sais même plus si tu as dormis ou si tu es resté dans cette torpeur tout ce temps. Il fait nuit à présent, et bien frais. Mais c'est cette fraicheur agréable, celle des nuits d'été, qui vous fais frissonner de plaisir en caressant les bras nus sous les T-shirts. Ta Pokémontre indique onze heures du soir. Tu es resté ici longtemps, ton dos en souffre et tes pieds fourmillent. Raide, tu te redresses sur ton séant, étirant ton visage de tes mains pour te réveiller un peu. On te croirait vider de toutes émotions à présent. Ton visage n'exprime rien qu'une impassible fatigue, les traits tirés et les yeux rougis. Et puis tu réagis enfin, tu n'as plus le précieux morceau de feuille. Frénétiquement, tu farfouilles tes poches, puis le gazon d'une main fébrile, pour enfin recueillir le frêle objet un peu humide et froid. Lève-toi Sacha. Tu as pris ta décision à présent. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, prendre ta vie en main. Ceci ne regarde que toi, et c'est seul que tu iras. D'un pas lent, le regard vide, tu te mets en marche, regagnant le sol dur et gris de la ville. Les rues chuchotent doucement dans l'air pur, certains trainent encore sur les bancs, à profiter de la beauté du ciel très clair. Devant le centre Pokémon, tu hésites longuement, ne sachant trop si tu devais récupérer tes quelques affaires. Finalement tu entres, le cœur battant la chamade. Devant la chambre, tu retires tes chaussures, les gardant à la main, et sur la pointe des pieds, tu te glisses dans la pièce. Les souffles mêlés d'Iris et Rachid, Pikachu et Coupenotte forment un chorus rassurant. Prenant garde à ne pas les réveiller, tu te diriges droit vers la chaise sur laquelle repose ton sac à dos. Tu vérifies que tes Pokéballs s'y trouvent bien avant de l'enfiler à tes épaules. Puis tu reprends le chemin de la porte, toujours à pas de loup. Devant le lit qui t'es destiné, tu te stoppes. Pikachu dort, le visage un peu anxieux, comme s'il faisait un mauvais rêve, ramassé en boule. Tu rechignes à le laisser, mais un autre sentiment, indéfinissable, t'ordonne de poursuivre sans lui pour cette fois. Tu sais très bien qu'il sera effondré, malheureux, qu'il ne comprendra pas. Aucun de tes amis ne comprendra. Jamais depuis que tu es devenu dresseur, tu n'as fait le choix de partir sans la boule de poil jaune, et à la longue tu as de mal à imaginer ta vie sans lui, comme s'il était devenu une sorte d'organe vital, que tu allais laisser là, pour rencontrer celui en qui tu voue une antipathie sans faille. Pourquoi y aller seul. Pourquoi y aller tout court en fait ? C'est une sorte d'appel, tu sais que c'est important. Tu sais que tu dois y aller, au plus profond de toi, et que, pour le protéger, ou l'écarter de cela, tu ne dois pas emmener Pikachu. Tu ne doutes pas de tes amis, tu sais qu'ils prendront soin de lui durant ton absence, et malgré le sentiment de culpabilité et l'affreux chagrin qui te déchiquète le cœur, tu dois te résigner à les laisser cette fois-ci, tu les retrouveras ensuite. C'est ce que tu le promets silencieusement, contraint de fuir alors que ton ami cille et baille, comme sur le point de s'éveiller sous le poids du regard qui l'embrasse une dernière fois, faute de pouvoir l'étreindre.

La belle nuit d'été t'a avalée tout rond tandis que tu fuis pour retrouver cet homme-là, donc le nom sur la carte te comble de haine et d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? Pourquoi lui réponds-tu, tu as beau de le demander tu ne le sais même pas toi-même. Tu sais juste ce que tu dois faire. Alors tu t'en vas, et tu verras bien. Tu n'es pas inquiet, blasé serait plus juste, mais de quoi ? Comment un simple morceau de papier a-t-il pu absorber tes rêves, tes espoirs et tes fiertés, comme ça, en une simple seconde ?

En bordure de la ville, derrière l'arène de Jadielle de dresse l'ombre noire d'un immeuble. C'est l'adresse indiquée, mais aucun signe du nom sur les différentes sonnettes. Un peu décontenancé, tu relis encore, plissant les yeux dans la pénombre pour distinguer les lettres. Pas de doute, ce n'est pas ici. Tu t'adosses au mur de l'entrée et te laisse glisser, assis en boule, le visage enfuie dans les genoux. Qu'es-tu en train de faire ? Il est minuit passé, cette fois la ville est tout à fait déserte. Seuls quelques cris de fêtards braillant à tue-tête à deux rues de là viennent briser le silence parfait. Soupire. Une brise tiède caresse tes joues, les étoiles se reflètent dans tes yeux. D'un geste lent tu retires ta casquette pour la serrer entre tes doigts. Pour la première fois tu remarques à quel point tu es fébrile. Tes mains tremblent terriblement. Soudain tu sursautes. Des pas résonnent ténus, puis de plus en plus proche sur le sol goudronné. A la lueur du lampadaire, une ombre se découpe à quelques mètres de là. Surpris tu relèves, replaçant ta casquette à sa place. L'inconnu se rapproche, et arrivé devant le perron de l'immeuble, s'arrête et te toise. Tu devines dans le noir des yeux fixé sur toi.

« C'est toi Sacha ? » Demande soudain l'homme.

Tu acquiesces sans trop savoir s'il pouvait te voir, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Très bien alors allons-y »

Il commence à s'éloigner, longeant le bâtiment. Tu hésites un temps avant de lui emboiter le pas. Il se déplace avec une méfiance palpable, comme s'il redoutait d'être suivit. Il sursaute au moindre bruit, rendant l'atmosphère plus tendue encore. Finalement, ayant fait le tour de l'immeuble pour rejoindre la face opposé, il s'immobilise devant un porte qui fait vaguement penser à celle d'une cave. Interloqué, tu attends qu'il l'ouvre, puis il t'invite à y entrer, tu lui passe devant, et il referme la porte derrière vous. Il fait à présent tout à fait noir, tu sais juste que tu te trouves dans un couloir un peu étroit. En étendant les bras de chaque côté de ton corps, tes paumes s'applique sans mal sur la surface granuleuse d'un mur en crépis sans doute. Tu le sens qui s'effrite sous tes ongles. D'une petite tape à l'épaule, l'homme t'encourage à avancer. Tu t'exécutes, fais trois pas en avant, te concentrant sur le bruit des pas derrière toi. Soudain tu paniques. Le sol vient de se dérober sous toi. Tu titubes un instant, incapable de trouver une prise pour te rétablir, quand une main sur ton épaule te permet de te poser. Sans prendre la peine de remercier l'homme, tu tâtes du bout du pied le chemin. A nouveau un vide. Tu en déduis qu'un escalier se déroule devant toi. Avec prudence, tu le descends marche par marche, les mains glissant sur le mur pour te rassurer. En bas il te chuchote de t'arrêter, et d'un geste sec de la main il ouvre d'un grand coup une porte qui se trouve en face de vous, laissant la lumière froide et vive des néons se déverser dans l'entrée. Ebloui tu te protège d'instinct les yeux, un peu larmoyant, avant de suivre le guide à l'intérieur. C'est un nouveau couloir, peuplé d'hommes et de femmes vêtus de noir, un grand « R » rouge imprimé sur leur haut. Tu frissonnes, mal à l'aise sous les regards défiant. Depuis le temps que tu les fuis, te voilà au cœur d'un des QG de la Team Rocket, et cela ne te plait pas. S'en suit un long enchevêtre de corridor sans qu'on en voie le bout, dans un silence oppressant que seul le son des pas sur le carrelage vient perturber. Et tu n'as alors qu'une envie, faire demi-tour.

Finalement il s'arrête devant une porte et frappe. Une voix ténue vous autorise à entrer. Les jambes flageolantes, tu pénètres dans la pièce. Après les murs froids du couloir, l'atmosphère capitonnée du bureau te surprend. La lumière tamisée d'une lampe éclaire les murs beiges, offrant une lumière douce. L'homme que tu appréhendes tant de revoir se tient devant toi. Confortablement assis dans son immense fauteuil de cuir noir, il te fixe, la tête reposant sur ses mains jointes. Son regard est si pénétrant qu'on pourrait croire qu'il lit dans tes pensées, les peurs et les colères qui te dévorent à ce moment précis. Pourtant tu refuses de rompre le contact, de paraitre faible. Alors tu fronces un peu plus les sourcils et lui rend son regard, impassible tout en ravalant tes frissons. C'est la première fois que tu le vois d'aussi près. Il est aussi impressionnant que dans ton souvenir. Un visage sévère souligné par des petits yeux sournois, une mâchoire forte qui ne semble pas formée pour lui permettre de sourire, des cheveux court et brun courant sur son large crâne, le tout reposant sur des épaules impressionnantes.

« Je t'attendais Sacha… » Finis par lâcher Giovanni, te coupant dans ta contemplation. Et un sourire s'est finement dessiné sur ses lèvres.


End file.
